


Day 7 - Fisting

by eloquentmydear



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Bottom Robert Sugden, Fisting, M/M, Top Aaron, Top Aaron Dingle, bottom robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentmydear/pseuds/eloquentmydear
Summary: Written for Kinktober. Any era. Aaron carefully fists Robert.





	Day 7 - Fisting

**Author's Note:**

> This could be set in any era, I guess, but I picture it being any time post-reunion 2.0 to now. I've given up on the 2018 Kinktober schedule - I've made my own.

“Easy,” Aaron murmured soothingly, rubbing Robert’s thigh with his free hand as the man whined underneath him. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table. He’d been working Robert open for twenty minutes, and now he had four fingers buried in him, trying to stretch him even more.

Robert made a throaty noise. “Go on, I’m ready,” he said, trying to be bossy, but the wobble in his voice failed to convey it. He rocked down against the brunette’s hand expectantly when he didn’t make a move.

They’d done this before, but Aaron was always careful with him, wary of how Robert would push himself when he wanted something. And tonight he’d said he wanted Aaron’s whole hand inside him.

Aaron pulled his hand out far enough to add plenty more lube to it, and on his next drive in, his thumb joined his fingers, making the blonde grasp the bedsheets and draw out a moan. When Robert’s body pushed against him, resisted the stretch of his fingers as he neared his knuckles, he slowed to a stop, and Robert gave him what he was sure was supposed to be a glare.

“I didn’t say to stop.”

“I know what I’m doing, Robert,” Aaron lightly scolded, leaning over to brush their lips together. He slid his hand forwards just another centimetre, and Robert grunted into his mouth. When he released his lips, the blonde cupped his face and dragged him back in, kissing him desperately, and Aaron made a few gentle thrusts, getting him used to the new girth.

He used his free hand to leisurely tug on Robert’s hardening cock. He’d already made him come once; it meant Robert’s body was more relaxed and pliable. The blonde opened his legs wider, indicating that he was ready for more, and Aaron agreed, using the next slow push inwards to get to the widest point of his hand.

Robert cried out, and Aaron quickly searched his face for pain but, much to his relief, he didn’t find any. The older man’s fingernails dug almost painfully into his back, so he kissed him punishingly, biting at his lips. He gave a squeeze to the base of Robert’s cock, then held it still as he twisted the other wrist, turning his hand inside him.

The blonde whined, took a deep breath, then held Aaron’s gaze intensely. Aaron could see him trying to focus, to relax his body, to bear down against the large intrusion.

“You okay?” He rubbed Robert’s arm tenderly with his free hand.

Robert nodded. “Yeah, just really want to do it,” he bit his lip, looking a little shy at the admission.

Aaron kissed his eyebrow, his cheek, his lips. “Gimme a sec.” He freed his hand from Robert’s body, clenching and unclenching it as it had started to ache a little. He kept Robert’s mouth busy so he wouldn’t complain, and applied more lube. It was far better to use too much than too little.

He rolled one of Robert’s nipples between a finger and thumb, and when Robert moaned, he sank his hand back into his gaping hole. Robert bucked his hips up in response, cock hard against his belly again, and urged Aaron further until his knuckles caught on Robert’s rim. After they slowly slipped past the tight ring, the rest of his palm followed easily, and then Robert’s body was completely engulfing everything up to his wrist, and Robert was gasping at the fullness.

Aaron groaned at the sight of his hand buried in Robert’s greedy arse, and his cock – which had been steadily half-hard – stiffened to its full length with a throb. He glanced up to the blonde’s face and saw him looking quietly proud of himself, giddy with it, and Aaron couldn’t help but grin back. He rutted his cock a little against the man’s thigh.

“You’re gorgeous,” he sighed, kissing Robert’s collarbone. “And filthy.”

The blonde laughed breathlessly, which broke into a moan when Aaron twisted his hand to drag across his prostate. He rocked his wrist about an inch out, in, out, in, and Robert clutched him with a whimper, precome oozing onto his stomach to join the dried come there.

“Keep doing that,” he rasped, and Aaron complied, holding one of Robert’s thighs in place to frot against. As soon as Robert came again, Aaron was going to cover him in his load.


End file.
